When a browser accesses a website, the web site may store a small data set, referred to as a cookie, with the browser of a user. The website may use the cookie to maintain a record of the state of the website as presented to the user. The website may also use the cookie track a secure session between the user and the website. The website may track the user by receiving reports from other websites that read the cookie of that website in the browser.